


Shards of Crystal

by Lina_Natsudori



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Sailor Moon Crystal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Natsudori/pseuds/Lina_Natsudori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots/drabbles, varying drastically in length, inspired by episodes of Crystal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1- Usagi- Sailor Moon

Usagi has heard people say that “time stops” when they look into a lover’s eyes.

So why does it feel like a thousand years pass when she looks into his?


	2. Episode 2- Ami- Sailor Mercury

In their worst nightmares, the other senshi dream of D-Point. They remember losing their second chances as history repeated itself. In others, they relive the fall of the Silver Millennium. Forced to watch Serenity fall, their queendom crumbling around them, from unblemished stone to bloody, bloody dust.

Ami’s no different; she remembers D-Point and the siege on the moon just as the rest do. There’s no denying that those dreams earn the label of ‘nightmare.’ But Ami’s analytical brain will not allow her to call them her _worst_ nightmares.

No, _Ami’s_ worst nightmares are of a week that started friendless, but ended with a friend. Of a day she began as Mizuno Ami, but ended as Sailor Mercury.

Her worst nightmares have her locked in a prison of her own mind as Usagi screams. Her worst nightmares have her staring sightlessly at Sailor Moon as she’s pummeled without mercy. They have her doing _nothing_ outwardly as the youma levels its killing blow; have her inwardly throwing herself against a wall of ice that keeps her from acting; have her too _weak_ to awaken when she’s needed.

In her nightmares, the ice finally shatters… but too late. Sailor Moon falls.

Ami’s worst nightmare is of the day she became Sailor Mercury.

And the day that she almost wasn’t Sailor Mercury quickly enough.


	3. Episode 3- Rei- Sailor Mars

Usually, the people that stare at Rei try to be a little more subtle about it.

It’s a question of politeness, really, she thinks, letting no trace of her thoughts show on her unruffled façade. Or maybe even a shred of embarrassment. But there’s none of that in this girl. The blonde’s eyes are wide and locked onto Rei as the bluenette whispers to her—probably what she’s heard about Rei. How strange Rei’s powers are. How maybe her shrine is involved in the bus disappearances.

Rei’s seen the blue-haired girl on the bus before. Always alone and always shrinking into herself, making herself small in a seat near the back. Rei does the opposite. She draws herself up. She stands in the middle of the bus, holding lightly to a pole. She coolly stares down any who meet her eyes.

The result was the same for both Rei and the girl with the blue hair. They were left alone.

Juuban distract flies by and Rei examines the two girls in the window's reflection. The girl she knows seems different now. Her smile is less sad. And the blonde—irritation flares—is she _still_ staring?

Rei turns to meet her with the same cold look she gives everyone else—and her eyes go wide when they meet the blonde’s blue ones. Rei sucks in a gasp as her mind’s eye fills with an alabaster palace. It’s clear, but somehow bleary—like a specter. A shadow. A ghost.

When the vision disintegrates, the blonde cocks her head curiously and Rei whirls back to the window. Her hand trembles slightly on the metal pole as she turns back to the street.

Strange powers or not, she can’t help but feel as though there’s something she’s missing.


	4. Episode 4- Masquerade Dance Party

She’s late again, naturally.

Usagi berates a bemused Luna for failing to wake her up earlier as she darts around her room getting ready in record time and loftily ignoring Luna's scolding for staying up too late.

Here’s a uniform that she's almost _certain_ is clean. There’s her school bag with some homework she’d _kind of_ attempted to do. And clenched between Luna's scowl, there’s her senshi brooch, which she _barely_ wants to just leave behind. Her mouth twists around the hairpins shoved between her lips, hastily nabbed from her dresser as she’d dashed from her room. Her left hair bun feels loose, but a few of those pins neatly inserted fixes that. She can’t believe it, but if she moves quickly, she might just make it before the school gates closed. 

“Usagi.” Luna hisses from the vicinity of her ankles. Usagi nearly trips as the cat twines herself through her legs. “Hurry up.”

“I’m _trying._ ” The process would go a little faster if the cat wasn’t literally underfoot, but Usagi’s whisper is no more than a hiss itself as she tugs on first socks, then shoes on her way out of the door.

She catches a glimpse of the time on the wall clock and stifles a shout of victory. _Ha!_ She’d definitely make it to school on time now. 

Her hand is on the doorknob when her stomach moans piteously and she blanches.

She’d nearly forgotten. Bento. Breakfast. _Priorities._

_Not to worry, Tummy-chan._ She gives her stomach a comforting pat as she scrambles toward the kitchen, pausing when she hears the rustle of newspaper and her mother’s voice. 

“Sailor Moon-chan is great,” Ikuko hums happily to herself. 

Usagi’s tummy does a pleased little flip.

“Compared to her, Usagi—” 

And _wow,_ no, Usagi does not want to hear the end of _that_ sentence. She zooms into the kitchen, blaring out a “Good morning!” and “Bye!” in the same breath as she swipes a bun for breakfast.

After all, she doesn’t want to be late. 


End file.
